Me gustas
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Esa noche cuando Sakura apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada, tenía una meta bien clara en su cabeza, al día siguiente encontraría al chico que haría que su corazón palpitara mil veces más rápido, después de todo, no podía quedarse atrás de Ino.
1. Prólogo

**Me gustas**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Prólogo.**

—Y a ti ¿quién te gusta, Sakura?

La de cabellos rosas no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo, ¿a ella quien le gustaba?, bien, sabía que tarde o temprano la pregunta sería dirigida hacía ella, pero ¡Demonios! no había tenido el tiempo de pensar en algún nombre, había pensado en mencionar a alguno de los niños que sus nuevas amigas habían mencionado, pero ¿y si se lo tomaban a mal?, no podía arriesgarse a perder a sus nuevas amigas.

Sonrió, las miradas de las demás niñas estaban expectantes.

—Es un secreto — Mencionó victoriosa, después de todos algunas otras niñas tampoco habían mencionado a alguien, ¡no podían quejarse de ella!

Sin embargo, los quejidos no se hicieron esperar.

Ino rio burlona. —Seguramente aún no tienes a nadie que te guste, ¿verdad frentona?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse tras verse descubierta, ¿cómo pudo Ino traicionarla de tal forma?

Rio nerviosa. —Es que… nunca me lo he puesto a pensar.

¡Y era verdad! A penas tenía ocho años, y a decir verdad todos los niños eran una bola de brutos, siempre peleándose por cualquier cosa sin importancia, y gritando de aquí para allá, demasiado ruidosos.

—Buuu, que aburrida eres Sakura —Mencionó una niña de cabello morado, Sakura aún no lograba aprenderse sus nombres, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vacío en su pecho, le daba mucho miedo perder sus nuevas amistades. —Cambiemos de tema… ¡he dado mi primer beso!

Todas las niñas estallaron en un pequeño grito de emoción.

—¿Con quién ha sido?

—¿Cómo es dar un beso?, ¡qué envidia!

Empezaron a preguntar cada una de las niñas, emocionadas por saber más acerca de lo que "hacer cosas de mujer" significaba.

…

—Sakura, ¿me prometes que no estás enojada? —Preguntó Ino por tercera vez del otro lado del teléfono. Sakura torció la boca, no podía evitar estar un poco enojada, después de todo Ino había puesto en peligro a sus nuevas amistades. —Es sólo, a veces se me olvida lo bobas que pueden llegar a ser las niñas, Saku… ¡estoy segura de que Amy ha mentido acerca de haber dado su primer beso! —Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la queja de su amiga, después de todo hasta hace nada la rubia era el centro de atención de todas las niñas porque había conseguido que Kiba, el chico que le gustaba le invitara un helado la semana pasada.

—Sí, yo también pienso que ha mentido… Ino, sino te molesta nos vemos mañana, ya tengo sueño.

La rubia rio fuertemente del otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Que bebé eres Sakura!, está bien, nos vemos mañana. ¡Descansa!

—Hasta mañana Ino— Sakura le dio un beso al teléfono e Ino rio del otro lado de la línea, pero acto seguido copió la acción de su amiga.

.

Esa noche cuando Sakura apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada, tenía una meta bien clara en su cabeza, al día siguiente encontraría al chico que haría que su corazón palpitara mil veces más rápido, después de todo, no podía quedarse atrás de Ino.

 ** _Every love story is beautiful, but our is my favorite._**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**Me gustas**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **E** ra la primera vez en todo el año escolar, por no decir, primera vez en toda su vida desde que inició la primaria, que ella no pasaba el recreo en la biblioteca de la escuela, bueno, por su propia voluntad, ya que la última semana se había pasado su hora libre en el patio con las demás niñas de su salón hablando de cosas bobas como maquillaje, ropa y niños.

 **Niños** , esa era la razón por la que en esta ocasión ella se encontraba en las canchas de juego de su escuela en lugar de estar disfrutando de una buena lectura en la silenciosa y cálida biblioteca de la primaria de konoha. Sakura abrió su cuaderno y anotó en él, los nombres de todos los niños que compartían clase con ella en el salón de "3 B", empezaría con ese pequeño grupo de "hombres", después de todo algún chico debería de poder llamar su atención, sólo bastaba con que alguno acelerara un poco su corazón, de esa forma podría lograr integrarse en las pláticas de sus nuevas amigas, adiós a la infantil Sakura Haruno.

La pelirrosa levantó su rostro de manera triunfal con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que le duro poco más de dos segundos, ya que ahora le ardía horriblemente la cara.

¡Niños bobos! ¡Juegos bobos!

Una mugrosa bola de futbol la había golpeado justo en el rostro, ¡qué vergüenza!, gracias a Dios que ninguna de las niñas chismosas se encontraba cerca o ella podía ir deshaciéndose de la idea de olvidar tan bochornoso momento por las próximas largas semanas de su vida, en su lugar, sólo algunos niños habían hecho un sonido de "auch", otros apresuraban a que alguno se atreviera a ir por la pelota que aún se encontraba a algunos cuantos pasos de ella, después de todo ninguno quería lidiar con una niña llorona, fue en ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, reaccionó rápidamente y seco las lágrimas de su rostro con las mangas de su suéter, tenía que dejar de ser una niña, se puso de pie, y queriendo que los niños dejaran de mirarla pateó fuertemente la pelota hacía ellos.

 _Eso tuvo que doler._

Fue lo primero que Sakura pensó cuando vio como aquel niño rubio cayó sobre su espalda luego de que la pelota impactara contra su rostro, acto seguido la boba idea de que podía ganar alguna clase de beca para su preparatoria y universidad por realizar algún deporte apareció en su mente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? — Escuchó preguntar a uno de los niños, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Chouji, uno de los mejores amigos de Ino. —Esa niña sí que patea fuerte.

Sakura sintió de nuevo su rostro arder, ¿acaso habría sido él el que en un principio la había golpeado con el balón o era tan sólo una inocente víctima de su reciente descubierta habilidad para patear balones?

Dio un suspiro y a pesar de sentir vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido guardo su libreta y lápiz en su mochila y se acercó al pobre niño que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobándose el rostro.

—Ya deja de llorar, falta poco para que se acabe el recreo, hay que seguir jugando —Se quejó uno de los niños, sino mal recordaba Sakura, se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka aquel que, según Ino, la había llevado hasta su casa agarrándola de la mano después de comer helado hacía apenas un mes.

—Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Sakura sin poder evitar sonrojarse, después de todo era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a los niños.

—¡Eh! Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Sakura-chan —Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo confundida, "Sakura-chan", ¿acaso alguna vez había platicado con él?, sabía que era un niño de su clase, pero … ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Quedan sólo diez minutos, ¡vamos! —volvió a apresurar Kiba, pateando esta vez la pelota, los demás niños empezaron a correr tras de él.

—Tengo que seguir jugando… ¡nos vemos en clase! —Mencionó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, sino mal recordaba su nombre era Naruto, aquel rubio que siempre armaba escándalo en los momentos que el maestro salía de clase.

—Nos vemos.

…

 _Naruto no pudo lograr que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro, de verdad que la pelota le había pegado duro, pero al menos, por fin, había logrado intercambiar unas palabras con el amor de su vida, ¡Sakura hermosa Haruno!_

Aclaro que no es narusaku, pero después de todo a Naruto le gustaba Sakura cuando eran niños, espero les haya interesado la historia ;)


	3. Niños bobos

**Me gustas**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Niños bobos.**

 **S** akura arrancó la boba hoja con nombres de niño de su libreta, la arrugó hasta convertirla en una pequeña bola de papel y la aventó al basurero de su cuarto, sí que había sido una boba idea tratar de obligar al amor a aparecer en su vida, vamos, tenía tan sólo ocho años, el amor llegaría tarde o temprano a su vida, además a quien le importaba ser amiga de Amy y las otras bobas chicas, ¿cómo podían pasar horas hablando de ropa, telenovelas y chicos? Por amor de Dios, había muchas otras cosas interesantes de las cuales hablar.

La pelirrosa cambió su uniforme y se puso su pijama, si, Sakura sabía que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero siendo sinceros, ella tenía en claro que no volvería a poner un pie fuera de casa por ese día, era viernes, los viajes a la papelería podían espera hasta mañana, hoy era día de ver películas románticas en la comodidad de su sala, después de todo hoy sería un día tranquilo y sin los molestos gritos de su mamá pidiéndole que limpiara la casa, ya que hoy era el aniversario de sus padres y habían decidido tener una romántica cita lejos de ella, Sakura sonrió y apretó el botón de "start" del microondas era la cuarta bolsa de palomitas que preparaba -no pensaba interrumpir su película para poder preparar otra bolsa-, hoy sería un día excelente.

.

El lunes había llegado de nuevo y con él, los deseos de encontrar al amor de su vida habían crecido, si había sido mala idea haber visto cuatro buenas películas de amor justo cuando había decidido dar por terminada su búsqueda del amor. ¿De quién se enamoraría ella?, tenía en claro que aún era muy joven, pero porque las demás niñas ya se sentían atraídas por el sexo opuesto, torció la boca al tiempo que atravesaba el salón de clases, porque ningún niño la había invitado aún a salir por un bobo helado…bobos niños.

Pero bueno, ella había decidido que podía esperar, vamos iba en la primaria, a quien le importaban los niños, ya se preocuparía por el amor, en la secundaria, cuando sus hormonas la traicionaran y la hicieran actuar como boba por un niño, el que las demás niñas estuvieran de competitivas viendo quien lograba ser más madura antes ya no le importaba.

—¿Hoy si nos vas a acompañar al patio, Sakura? —Preguntó Ino, segundos después de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del receso.

Sakura lo medito por unos segundos, y termino accediendo después de todo, Ino sonrió ante la decisión que su amiga había tomado, no podía apartarse por completo de sus demás compañeras, no quería volver a parecer un bicho raro de biblioteca, aún recordaba lo mal que se sentía ser siempre excluida por las demás niñas además con un poco de suerte las niñas se habrían aburrido de hablar siempre de lo mismo.

...

—Que hermosa es —Mencionó Naruto por quinta vez.

Sasuke rodó los ojos —Entonces ve a hablarle y déjame en paz, eres demasiado ruidoso, no puedo concentrarme.

—¿Qué hermosa es quién? — Preguntó kiba sentándose a un lado de ellos,

Sasuke torció la boca, como odiaba que Naruto estuviera cerca de él, ya que por esa razón los demás niños se sentían con la confianza de acercarse y él no tenía la mínima intención de convivir con alguno de ellos, el intentar sacar notas excelentes era muy complicado, y más cuando la hermosa niña que Naruto no dejaba de halagar le arrebata el primer lugar de tercero de primaria mes tras mes, ¡que molesta era!

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo —No te concentras porque estás leyendo un libro demasiado difícil, ¡ni siquiera tiene dibujos! —Naruto volteó a ver a Kiba —¿A ti que te importa?, chismoso.

A Kiba le dio un tic en el ojo, Naruto realmente era insoportable. —Sólo quería venir a hacer plática, te veías muy aburrido con el niño mudo Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó la vista, fue sólo un segundo el que transcurrió antes de que empezara una pelea contra el chico perro, ¿su insulto lo había molestado? No, claro que no, no era tan infantil como para caer ante bobas provocaciones, era tan sólo que necesitaba descargar el enojo del pasado fin de semana, ya que su padre había roto la promesa de pasar el domingo jugando béisbol con él, vamos, ni siquiera había visto su cara el fin de semana.

.

—Vaya parece que los niños iniciaron una nueva pelea — menciono una niña de cabello castaño, ¡Demonios! tenía que trabajar más en eso de recordar los nombres de las personas.

Sakura volteo a ver hacia dónde provenía el escándalo.

—Esperen, ¿acaso no es Sasuke Uchiha el que está peleando? —Preguntó Ino sorprendida.

Y las demás niñas estallaron en un montón de murmullos, Sakura tocio los ojos al escuchar un "Crees que Sasuke-kun se esté peleando por mí, ya sabes, tal vez kiba dijo algo malo acerca de mi"

—¡No seas boba es obvio que se están peleando por mí! —Añadió otra de las niñas.

Ino se burló discretamente, y Sakura sólo cerro los ojos, si definitivamente ella podía esperar sin ningún problema hasta que llegara la secundaría para volverse tan boba como aquellas niñas.

.

En el siguiente capítulo, ya estarán de 12 años, va a ser un fic corto, no acostumbro subir capitulos así de seguidos, pero seguramente si no lo hacía iba a tardar años en actualizar, la universidad me consume D:

Espero les agrade la idea del fic.

Los reviews son gratis ;)


	4. Primer beso

**Hola~**

Les pido perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo, siempre me pasa, me había olvidado de la historia hasta que me metí a releer mis historias para averiguar cual sería la afortunada de ser continuada antes x), y me tope con esta, se me había olvidado por completo que había escrito algo así, me enamore de mis capítulos, al releerlo supe qué tenía planeado para cada capítulo así que no se preocupen de que se me haya olvidado la trama o así, sólo me olvide que ya había escrito algo como lo que quería, les traigo este capítulo lo hubiera publicado antes, pero no me gustaba como quedaba y no alcanzaba como yo quería el acontecimiento en la vida amorosa de Sakura, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

...

..

.

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **Primer beso**

 **.**

Sakura se observó en el espejo de su cuarto, analizó el largo de su falda, era unos diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla ¿sería demasiado corta?... Nah, seguro las demás la llevarían aún más corta, de eso estaba segura. Analizó su rostro en el espejo, no sabía maquillarse así que sólo se había puesto un discreto brillo labial y se había enchinado las pestañas, eso debería ser suficiente, no quería arriesgarse a parecer un payaso en su primer día como estudiante de secundaria. Sonrió y terminó de sujetar su largo cabello(sólo Dios sabía cuanto esfuerzo y experimentos -según las guías de Internet- había requerido el hacerlo crecer hasta media espalda) en una media coleta, con sus ya característicos mechones de cabello a los lados.

No pudo evitar lanzar un bufido, ella era linda, el color de su cabello y sus ojos la hacían resaltar y aún así ningún bobo niño le había dado un beso aún, aunque estaba segura que Amy, Ino y Hotaru habían exagerado sus logros con los chicos, realmente dudaba que alguna hubiera dado un "beso francés" a un mes de terminar la primaria, sí, definitivamente tendrían que estar mintiendo, porque ella aún ni conseguía un misero beso en la mejilla, bobos niños que no sabían apreciarla.

...

Tres semanas habían pasado desde entonces, los exámenes ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ella?, ella estaba ahí sentada rogando a los cielos que el maestro Hatake se dignara a aparecer pronto ¿la razón?, sus compañeras estaban locas, ¿a quién se le había ocurrido tan terrible idea?, su primer beso estaba en peligro gracias a que sus amigas no habían encontrado mejor forma de pasar la aparente hora libre -Kakashi bien podría aparecer incluso faltando cinco minutos para terminar la clase sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza- más que jugar a la botella de besos.

Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus manos sudaban como nunca lo habían hecho y por Dios podía jurar que su cara estaba roja, aún mas roja que cuando entró por la puerta el primer día de secundaria, temerosa de que el largo de su falda fuera demasiado corto, miedo que se evaporó al notar que las faldas a la altura de la rodilla eran casi inexistentes.

Respiró profundo.

Su turno por fin había llegado. Disimuló los nervios e hizo girar la botella lo más rápido que pudo, con suerte, el timbre o su maestro de Historia interrumpirían aquel ridículo juego antes de que la botella se detuviera, que inocente era, la boba botella a penas había dado siete rápidas vueltas antes de detenerse -para su mala suerte- apuntando a Sasuke Uchiha -quien estaba ahí sólo porque Naruto y los demás lo habían obligado, pues el pelinegro era la razón de que casi todas las niñas del salón estuvieran ahí-, arrugó el entrecejo al notar que él lo hacía, el círculo alrededor de ellos se había quedado en silencio -o eso le parecía a ella-, respiró profundo y se inclinó al centro acercándose al Uchiha, que para su mal parecía no tener intención alguna de moverse.

Una pequeña risa burlona fue suficiente para que la palabra _bastardo_ inundara su mente, sin embargo, a penas cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse sintió la respiración del Uchiha sobre su rostro seguido de un roce de labios que le causo cierta sensación de cosquilla y extrañeza, podía sentir como su corazón latía más lento y profundo, Sasuke parecía ya haber dado besos antes, puesto que si bien no había recibido un beso francés -gracias a Dios- había sido un beso lindo y suave.

Sonrió al separarse del Uchiha, ignoró el hecho de que él no mostrará emoción alguna y se regocijo en las quejas envidiosas de sus compañeras, seguramente ahora estaba al nivel de Ino o de Amy en eso del amor, no le cabía duda alguna de ello.

 _Aquel día la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Sakura, en cambio, Sasuke sabía que Naruto no le dejaría olvidar jamás el hecho de haber besado a "su hermosa Haruno", **jamás.**_

Aquella noche Sakura tardo en conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba llena de dudas, ¿Le gustaba el Uchiha?, eso lo creía imposible, él no era para nada como alguno de los protagonistas de sus películas o novelas románticas, Sasuke sólo era serio y malhumorado, no podía negar que el Uchiha sabía besar, pero tal vez sólo era el hecho de que ella no sabía nada de besos lo que le hacía creer eso.

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Estoy trabajando y eso me quita mi tiempo, pero espero no tardar milenios de nuevo para traerles la continuación :) Nos leemos pronto~


	5. Primera cita

**Holi**

Disculpen la demora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, para compensar mi larga ausencia he traido un capítulo super largo, bueno a comparación de los anteriores x), espero lo disfruten ;D

.

.

 **Primera cita**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se aventó sobre su cama, con sus manos apretó su almohada contra su cara y entonces lanzó un grito mientras rodaba sobre si para poder patalear en el aire.

—¿¡Todo esta bien!? —Escuchó gritar a su madre desde la planta baja.

Ella no pudo más que torcer los ojos, y lanzar un bufido. —¡Si, mamá! — gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama. Se miró en el espejo, era imposible que la sonrisa abandonará su rostro, ¿la razón?, un chico de tercer año la había invitado a una cita, ¡Dios!, estaba tan feliz, era la primera interacción amorosa con el sexo masculino (claro después del beso que recibió de Sasuke por el juego de la botella) que recibía en su vida, rápidamente corrió a su armario abrió ambas puertas completamente y después de cinco minutos toda su ropa se encontraba en el suelo totalmente descartada, nada era adecuado para su cita con un chico mayor, definitivamente necesitaba aún de los consejos de Ino para poder hacer su guarda ropa.

Ino…

Sakura miró su teléfono que se encontraba abandonado en su escritorio desde hace ya varios meses, suspiró, desde aquel beso con Sasuke, que todas las niñas, se habían comenzado a apartar poco a poco (bola de celosas inmaduras), mientras que ella se había apartado de Ino, después de todo, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a una vida escolar solitaria, en cambio Ino, ella era toda una reina popular, y si bien las demás niñas no se atreverían a ignorarla por juntarse con la _pelirrosa-que-se-sentía-la-gran-cosa-por-besar-a-Sasuke-kun,_ no soportaría que Ino peleara por ella cuando las demás niñas hacían sus comentarios cizañosos.

Sakura se dirigió a su mochila y saco de ella su celular, y tras un difícil proceso de escribir y borrar, sólo pudo mandarle un simple hola a su rubia amiga, pasaron los segundos y nada, bueno, tampoco es como que Ino se la pasará pegada a su celular, botó el aparato en su cama y se dirigió a su espejo, tal vez… podría intentar el maquillarse un poco más, tal vez… un delineado, no, mejor no arriesgarse, con un bonito atuendo bastaría.

-.-

Naruto frunció el ceño, el Ramen hoy no le sabía rico, ¿la razón?, un pelirrojo mujeriego (vale, no lo conocía, pero seguramente lo era), había invitado a Sakura a una cita, ¿qué no podía buscarse a alguien de su edad?, (bueno, sólo era un año mayor, pero de igual forma, había muchas chicas de su edad de las cuales se podría interesar, porque fijarse en su Sakura), se dirigió a su cuarto, y se botó en su cama, observó el techo durante bastantes minutos, tratando de descifrar cuál sería su próximo paso por seguir, la aparición del enano pelirrojo de tercer año había arruinado todo, estaba seguro que estaba muy cerca de conseguir enamorar a la Haruno (ya no le pegaba ni gritaba tanto cuando él iba en busca de ayuda para hacer las tareas, o para estudiar para los exámenes).

Todo su avance con _Sakura-hermosa-Haruno_ se vería estropeado, y todo por ese tal Sasori, es más que clase de nombre era ese, ¡Ugh!, ni entendía que es lo que Sakura veía en él (tal vez el hecho de que Sasori era igual de ratón de biblioteca… sí, tal vez era eso), giró sobre su costado, tenía que arruinar esa cita, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

El problema era ¿cómo lo haría?

Hundió su cabeza en su almohada, hace tanto tiempo que había dejado las travesuras, seguramente estaría oxidado, además si era descubierto, seguramente Sakura-chan lo asesinaría, ¡todo era tan difícil!

 _¡ugh!_

 _Cómo Naruto apreciaba su vida, decidió que él no debería de estar cerca de tal escena para no levantar soscpechas, sonrió mientras varias ideas invadían su mente._

-.-

Ese día, Naruto llego exageradamente temprano a la escuela, después de todo no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, rápida y sigilosamente se adentro al salón de los de tercer año, gracias a Kami que llevaba semanas sospechando del rarito pelirrojo y había estado investigándolo (bueno, no tanto, de haber hecho bien su trabajo detectivesco habría evitado si quiera que el pelirrojo pensará en Sakura como algo más que una amiga), camino rápido hasta ubicarse en el asiento de Sasori y depositó un sobre blanco, sin embargo al dar la vuelta para emprender su huida, un carraspeo proveniente desde la puerta, hizo que casi tropezara con todos los pupitres que le rodeaban.

—Uzumaki Naruto

Los pies del rubio parecían de gelatina, ¿Quién demonios era él, y como es qué sabía su nombre?, el chico misterioso camino hacía él, y Naruto no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para arrebatarle la carta y emprender una gran huida (pero vamos, estaba en la escuela, no había muchos lugares donde esconderse, tenía que comportarse como un hombre, madurar, si eso es lo que las chicas buscaban, hombres maduros y responsables. Él obviamente ya era maduro, ¿cómo por qué Sakura no lo notaba?)

— _Sasori-kun…_ —La voz del chico frenó su discusión interna, rápidamente trato de arrebatarle la carta, pero el tipo era alto, y él no pudo hacer gran cosa cuando quien-sea-que-fuera le había puesto una mano en su cara para apartarlo, maldijo el medir tan sólo 1.45m, (¿cuándo se supone que daría el estirón?, por Kami, si hasta Sakura era más alta que él)— _blablablabla…¡oh!,_ ¿planeas que lo deje plantado?

Naruto quitó la mano del chico de su cara. —¿Qué te importa? —torció la boca, bueno no fue la contestación más madura, pero aquel rubio hueco acababa de arruinar todo su plan.

Un tic en el ojo apareció en el chico de tercer año—¡tsk!, por su puesto que me importa, yo tampoco quiero a esa mocosa pelo de chicle, cerca de Sasori danna

Naruto frunció el ceño, seguramente ese tipo era gay, sólo bastaba con ver su cabello, ¿cómo podía llevarlo tan largo sin que las brujas prefectas lo molestaran?

—Le diré que esa mocosa vino y me dejo la carta, así que no te preocupes, ¡hn! —el rubio le sonrió para después sentarse en una silla y tomar su celular.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero decidió confiar y se fue del lugar.

 _Primera parte completada._

Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir a alguien que no representará un peligro y que consolara a su amada cuando se creyera plantada. Esperen … ¿dónde si quiera se suponía que era la cita?, Naruto corrió de nuevo al salón de tercer año, y fue asesinado por la mirada del rubio-gay.

—¿Qué quieres, enano? —Preguntó malhumorado al notar su presencia, gracias a Kami que ninguna otra persona había llegado al salón.

Naruto se rascó la nuca nervioso—¿Dónde se supone que era su cita?

El otro chico, cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos antes de comenzar con su discurso—En el centro de la ciudad, Sasori danna la llevaría a una exposición de arte del famoso artista Guertena, por favor como si esa mocosa supiera algo de arte, yo me ocupare después de mandarle un mensaje a la pelo de chicle—Naruto frunció el ceño ante el insulto a su amada, por favor, ¡el cabello de ella era hermoso! — del cambio de planes, ¿te parece bien que sea en el centro comercial?, supongo que si después de todos son unos mocosos incultos, también me ocupare de quitarle el celular a Sasori así que no te preocupes—el tipo nuevamente abrió los ojos y lo asesino con la mirada—así que lárgate.

 _¡Sip!._ Definitivamente el tipo era ultra gay y estaba super enamorado del pelirrojo.

-.-

Sakura observó de nuevo su celular, no tenía ningún mensaje de él, frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos, ¡genial!, su primera cita estaba siendo un total fiasco, Sasori ya llevaba una hora de retraso y no se había dignado si quiera a comunicarse con ella.

Suspiró.

—¡Oh, Sakura chan! —Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Naruto.—¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

Naruto notó claramente como ella se ponía nerviosa, mientras boqueaba varias veces tratando de descifrar que debería de decir.

—Como sea, ¿no quieres subir con nosotros a jugar en el arcade, o tal vez preferirías ir a comer o una película?—Preguntó Naruto rescatando a su amada de tan bochornosa explicación acerca de haber sido plantada.

—¿Nosotros?—Preguntó ella curiosa.

—¡Oh!, estoy con el emo de Sasuke—respondió Naruto sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano a la pelirrosa—¡Vamos!

Ella sólo miraba su mano y él, ¡oh! él estaba perdidamente entretenido observando lo linda que ella se veía, su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, un lindo delineado en los ojos, su labios ligeramente brillosos (maldición, porque Sasuke tuvo que ser el afortunado en el juego de la botella),y por Kami que el vestido que Sakura traía le quedaba hermoso.

—Oh, Sasuke—Sakura torció la boca y pareció meditar la idea—No creo que el me quiera cerca, es obvio que no me soporta— y es que ella no era ciega, y notaba muy bien como el odiaba siempre obtener el segundo lugar en calificaciones.

—Oh, el teme no soporta a nadie, no debe importe, él es un asco socializando—Dijo, y acto seguido la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacía el arcade.

-.-

Sasuke había torcido la boca desde que notó que Naruto no había regresado sólo, y frunció aún más el ceño cuando la molesta chica lo había derrotado en casi todos los juegos, (oh!, pero vaya que había disfrutado cuando él era el ganador), y ahora estaban ellos dos sentados en el área de comida, esperando a que el rubio escandaloso regresara con alimento, él tuvo que haber adivinado que algo tramaba el Uzumaki cuando se ofreció a pagar todo con tal de que él aceptará salir a divertirse con él, no debió dejarse convencer por tan tentadora oferta, ahora por culpa de ello, tenía que soportar el ver a la molesta Haruno fuera de la escuela, ¿además qué hacía ella ahí?, y ¿cómo porqué Naruto lo quería a él ahí si tenía una cita con su "hermosa-Haruno".

—Me he divertido mucho hoy—habla ella sacándolo de todo su lío mental e interrumpiendo (por fin) el prolongado silencio que se había establecido entre ellos desde que Naruto había abandonado la mesa.

—Hmp...—Contestó, llevaba toda la tarde ignorando sus comentarios, y eso parecía no disuadirla de dejar de hablarle, así que tal vez era momento de cambiar de estrategia.

Vio claramente como le frunció el ceño, aquello le extraño, en el salón de clase ella parecía toda una sumisa al igual que la rara chica Hyuga, Sakura siempre se la pasaba ignorando a todos, y en el receso no había ni señal de ella, era una chica rara, así que no entendía que era lo que Naruto veía en ella, bien podría tener un cabello llamativo al igual que sus ojos, bien ella era bonita e inteligente, pero...

—Yo sólo estoy aquí por Naruto, no sé cual sea tu problema—Se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos y de nuevo interrumpió sus pemsamientos.

Sasuke torció la boca, ni él sabía cual era su problema contra ella, después de todo no podía enojarse con ella por ser más lista, él era el que debía de mejorar para ganarle, ¿qué era lo que tanto le molestaba de ella?

—No tengo ningún problema—respondió y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida, no esperaba recibir palabras de parte de él.—¿Te gusta Naruto?—Pregunta él sin saber muy bien porque, sólo consideraba raro el que ella estuviera con ellos (además Sakura iba muy arreglada, ¿desde cuando se maquillaba?), tal vez sólo quería saber si ahora tendría que soportar la presencia de ella, o tal vez Naruto al fin le daría un respiro de su asfixiante amistad, nota como ella se sonroja, ¿le gusta?

—No me gusta nadie—responde sin despegar la mirada de la mesa—¿A ti te gusta alguien?—Pregunta Sakura, no es como si le importe quien le gusta a Sasuke, pero saberlo sería un importante chisme que contarle a Ino (esa tarde, cuando ella la estaba ayudando a prepararse para su cita, pudo sentir como ella se había molestado porque la había hecho a un lado, pero aún así Ino había ido a su casa a ayudarla, (fue ahí cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a su rubia amiga), así que se esforzaría por recuperar su amistad).

Sasuke abrió la boca, y la ansiedad de saber la respuesta hizo que las piernas de Sakura temblaran, el chisme del año estaba por serle contado.

—¡Aquí tienen!—Interrumpió Naruto entregándoles una hamburguesa y papas, de no ser porque se moría de hambre, habría fulminado con la mirada a Naruto, así que simplnte sonrió y empezó a ahogar sus papas en catsup.

—¡Muchas gracias!—Exclamó Sakura antes de llevarse la primera papa a la boca.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al verla tan alegre, ¿A ella le gustaba Naruto?

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

¿Les ha gustado?, espero que sí, recuerden que los reviews son gratis ;)

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo


End file.
